


If the number ten suits you...

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that got to be said... Every mother knows that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the number ten suits you...

**Title** : _ **If the number ten suits you...**_

 **Rating** : G

 **Author** : Pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt  challenge 327: Stand by your man.

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** : There are some things that got to be said... Every mother knows _that_!

 

_**If the number ten suits you...** _

 

 

“Go stand by your man, Harry. I want some pictures of you together, now that you've finally brought Severus home...”

 

 “I can't!. We'll look awful!... He is too tall and I'm too short!. He is so thin and I'm... not!. We'll look like the number ten!”

 

 Molly frowned worriedly.

 “If that's how you feel I don't understand why you pursued him!. Isn't it better to look like the number ten and be together, than to be a short, fat zero all by yourself?”

 

 Harry blinked. 

 “You're right!. The number ten suits me just fine!... I want _hundreds_ of pictures, Molly!...

  



End file.
